


Not Another Coffee Shop AU

by ChristinMKay



Series: My otp is like my coffee, it keeps me up at night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Castiel, Barista Dean, Co-workers, Coffee, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Castiel, SO MUCH FLUFF, i hate tagging one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates his job as a barista. He has no clue why people think it would be a nice job and write stories on the internet about baristas meeting the love of their life. There is no customer who makes Castiel's heart stutter, there is not a single person in this damn coffee shop he could fall in love with. Not unilt he gets a new cowoker, with the greenest eyes Castiel has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The two baristas that were busy making heart eyes this morning instead of my coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+two+baristas+that+were+busy+making+heart+eyes+this+morning+instead+of+my+coffee).



Not being a morning person and working in a coffee shop is not a good thing. You are forced to pretend that you are in the best mood, you have to smile, be polite, and don't you dare to yawn. Being a barista is also god damn exhausting, your entire body hurts after your shift, some customers are rude as hell, and if your boss could literally be the king of hell, being a barista isn't easy.

Castiel does not  understand why people always romanticise his job. It sucks ass. And who the hell came up with the entire flirty barista writes his number on your cup? Who? Because the last thing that happens in a coffee shop is romance, Castiel knows that for sure. He never had the urge to give anybody his number, never felt butterflies rushing through his stomach when he saw somebody in this damn shop, never ever gave somebody a second glance. Until now.

Right now he is staring in green eyes, surrounded by a galaxy of freckles, right above a shy smile.

“Hi, I'm Dean,” the most beautiful creature on earth says, and holds out his hand,”I'm the new one.”

Blinking perplex Castiel takes Dean's hand and shakes it, “I'm Castiel,” is all he says.

Sure Crowley told him that he hired a new guy, but he failed to mention how stunning the new guy looked. He can't stop staring at Dean.

“Uhm-uhm,” someone clears his throat behind Castiel, he turns around to see Hannah.

“And that's Hannah,” he tells Dean, and Dean waves, Hannah gives him a small smile.

“You should get dressed,” she says, “Aprons are in the back.”

Dean just nods and moves to the back of the shop. Castiel can't help but look at him while he disappears.

“Come on, Castiel. We have to get the shop ready,” Hannah sounds half amused, half annoyed, and Castiel hurries to help her. He doesn't want to get Hannah angry.

Hannah makes sure the tables are all cleaned. Cas turns on all the coffee machines, and makes sure that there is already enough black coffee brewed. Hannah is a bit faster than he and moves behind the counter, filling it with muffins.

“You know, I thought since you seem to like Dean so much, you can be the one teaching him,” she says, and Castiel blushes, but nods. Usually Hannah is the one who breaks the newbies in, and Cas was always happy that he didn't have to do this job. Being a barista was annoying enough, he didn't need someone asking stupid questions all the time. But this time, Castiel doesn't mind at all.

“Is this okay,” Dean suddenly appears behind them wearing a green apron matching his eyes perfectly.

“Yeah, it's- it's okay,” Castiel stutters, “Come on, I'm gonna tell you how every thing works?”

Dean follows him to the different machines and Hannah opens the shop. Castiel can see that Dean is nervous, his hands are shaking, his fingers twitching.

“Don't worry,” he tries to sooth Dean, “I case you fuck up, I'm still here to raise you from perdition,” Castiel jokes, and Dean cracks a smile.

“Thanks Cas,” he mumbles.

The nickname makes Castiel's insides tingle, but before he can say anything else in return, a cup is placed right next to them, a few letters written on it with a sharpie.

“Do you already know the abbreviations?” he asks Dean, and Dean nods.

“A venti soy latte,” he says and Cas smiles. One thing less to worry about.

“Correct, now first of all you have to heat up the soy milk and create foam,” he tells Dean, and points to the one end of the machine. Dean moves over, grabs the can with soy milk written on, and now stands lost in front of the machine.

Cas moves right behind him, maybe a bit too close, but Dean doesn't care.

“You have to put this tube into the can, and pull this lever,” he takes Dean's hand with the can, and pulls it up to the tube. Then he grabs Dean's other hand and puts it on the lever and Dean pulls.

“Okay, make sure the milk doesn't boil too long and gets to hot. There is a purple section on the small, round thermometer that is attached to the can. The arrow of the thermometer should not move passed the purple section,” Castiel continues.

He tires to concentrate, to teach Dean. But Dean is so close, his back almost pressed against Castiel's front. Castiel takes a deep breath, and smells a mixture of old leather, apple pie, and peppermint. It makes him feel dizzy for a few seconds.

“Is this okay, Cas?” Dean asks and points at the can. There is steam coming from it, and a nice layer of foam is on top of it.

“Yes,” Castiel's voice is husky, focus god damn it, he tells himself.

“Now you pour the milk in the cup, make sure the foam stays in the can,” he advises Dean. Once again, he places himself right behind Dean, takes his hands and guides him. He does the same when Dean uses the espresso machine.

Basically he spends the entire day behind Dean, helping him making coffee. At the end of Castiel's shift, Dean is actually quite good.

“Hey, can you fix me one last coffee?” Cas asks, already in his casual clothes and on his way home.

“Yeah, sure,” Dean says, his voice a bit tense, but there is a smile on his lips.

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you, if it tastes horrible,” Castiel jokes, “A large cappuccino with an extra shot espresso, please.”

It's Castiel's usual order, he always drinks a coffee on his way home form work.

Dean fixes his coffee, and it tastes delicious, Dean is obviously a natural.

After a week he doesn't need Castiel's help anymore, it makes Castiel sad. Now he has no excuses anymore for his lack of personal space, for brushing Dean's hips, for taking Dean's hands in his own.

But still Dean's presence somehow makes Castiel's job more bearable. A month passes and Dean and Castiel become friends. Which is not surprising, Dean is funny, after he finally opens up, and tells a lot of stories. Castiel finds out that Dean has a brother, studies engineering, and a passion for Vonnegut.

Even though it's really nice to talk to Dean, now that Castiel isn't busy explaining how the coffee is made, he craves nothing more but to touch Dean. 

“Uhm, Cas,” Dean  says one day, “I could use your help here.”

Castiel frowns, but also tries to hide his excitement when he moves behind Dean and takes a look at the order. It's a dark moccacino with cookie crumples. It's one of the more complex coffees, but Castiel can't imagine that Dean never made one before, it's extremely popular. But he keeps his mouth shut, and enjoys being able to help Dean again.  
From there on, Dean asks Castiel for help more often again. Dean uses stupid excuses like  “My milk foam is always horrible with lactose free milk, can you please help me?” or “My hands are not steady enough for making this awesome pictures with the caramel syrup.”

Castiel always just raises an eyebrow, but walks over to Dean with a mischievous grin on his lips.

At some point he is not the only one with the casual touches. Dean puts his hand on Castiel's shoulder when he has a questions, or brushes Castiel's hand  when he hands Castiel his cappuccino at the end of Castiel's shift.

Castiel knows he is screwed the moment he realizes that he has fallen for Dean. For his laugh, for his stories, his staring, green eyes. It's not just a harmless crush anymore, Castiel doesn't just want to touch Dean all the time, no, he wants to be the only one who touches Dean.

This realisation comes on one day, when Cas notices, how Dean scribbles his phone number on a cup, after taking the order of a pretty, blonde girl. Dean even winked at her.  
Castiel's heart aches, the air is sucked out of his lungs, and he can feel the jealousy raging in the pit of his stomach. But he keeps silent. Dean is by now not only his coworker, but his friend as well. And Dean deserves to be happy.

When Castiel's shift ends, he trots depressed out of the shop. He is not even in the mood to get his cappuccino. He almost reaches his door, when he hears Dean yell,” A large cappuccino with an extra shot for Cas.”

Castiel turns around and frowns. Why would Dean do this? What does he care if Castiel drinks his coffee or not?

But when Castiel catches Dean's stare there is something desperate in it, something urgent. So Castiel slowly walks back to the counter and grabs the cup that Dean hands him. He just want's to get out of there, just wants to get home.

“Thanks,” he mumbles and presses it against his lips, before he notices that there is something written on his cup. Weird, usually Dean never writes Castiel's oder on the cup.  
Castiel stops drinking and reads what Dean has written down:

**_Cas, please go out with me, your barista Dean._ **

Castiel stares at his cup, then to Dean, and then back to the cup. Dean blushes and already opens his mouth, but doesn't manage to say anything, because Castiel pulls him forward for a bones crushing kiss.

“Finally,” Castiel can hear Hannah mutter, and a few customers whistle and whoo, but Cas doesn't care right now. All he cares about are Dean's soft lips on his, the taste of coffee and peppermint in his mouth and the tingling in his stomach, forcing the pain and the jealousy away.

“I figure this means yes?” Dean pants after they part.

“Hell yeah,” Cas answers and kisses Dean again.

Maybe working in a coffee shop isn't the worst.

 


End file.
